A Vampire's Bastards
by THE BZ
Summary: You really think being 500 years old Alucard never had ANY children? So what if he did, what does that mean? Geneology states that one person 500 years ago can have over 10,000 relatives in the present. Wait... uh oh. OCs and originality in stock
1. Intro

It's just an intro so you might be really confused

It's just an intro so you might be really confused. Don't worry though I'll clear things up. Also I'm thinking of changing the title to 'Darkest Rose.' What do you think? Also I guarantee that there are typos in there that I missed. I have very little patience for that sort of stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Intro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was cold. Really fuck'n cold.

She watched her warm breath flow out of her mouth with mild interest and a slight shiver. When she had been a little girl she had always snatched at that cold steamy air convinced she could catch it with her bare hands and play with it. But that had been so long ago and during simpler times. Not like now; now days were filled with running and hiding from shadows. No time to chase after that steamy air.

She rubbed her arms for warmth with gloved hands. It had seemed like a pretty good idea at the time to dress lightly, people who dressed in trench coats or heavy clothes always look suspicious. Wasn't that the rule? But then again walking around on the snowy stone streets of Frankfurt in this cold in nothing but a long sleeve T-shirt, a beanie, a scarf, and a long pair of shorts was bound to draw just as much attention.

It probably wouldn't have been so cold if she had gone out during the day instead of night. But her uncle was the type who liked to sleep in late and would be impossible to find during the daytime. She actually hadn't seen the man in years and had only been a little girl at the time. But she was in desperate need of help; this was what family was for right?

She found the place she was looking for easily enough, a bar with the sign 'Darkest Rose' hanging over the door. It was a genuinely jovial type of place with music, hearty laughs, with cheers and drinks all around. And best of all it was warm inside.

It only took a sweeping glance at the room to see that her uncle was not present. Typically she expected that he would have been manning the bar or drinking and laughing with people he didn't know. From her father's stories she was under the impression that was almost all he did.

So she went to the current bar keep and before she could open her mouth was cut off with a sharp look and a stern set of eyes. The Barkeeper gave her a look up and down then said curtly, "Bathroom is for customers only."

"Um, actually I was wondering if Visceras was around."

The bar women gave her another look that seemed just as dismissive as the first, "That will four fifty." She slopped a drink on the table that reeked of German beer.

She blinked, "I don't want a drink and I don't have any I.D. or anything…"

The barkeep cut her off again, "Don't need I.D. You want Visceras? That will be four fifty," she repeated.

Suddenly she knew the game and grouchily reached into her pocket and shoved the money across the bar.

The bar keeper took the money counted it then gestured behind her, "Visceras is in the back. Take your drink with you."

Snatching the drink she made her way around the bar cursing lightly, just loud enough for the bar keep to hear it.

When she went into the back room she found her uncle sipping his brandy and sitting cozily in solitude. However being alone in a room and silent at that seemed uncharacteristic of the jubilant uncle she remembered.

She waited to see if he would note her presence but decided it was unlikely considering the array of empty glasses he had before him. So then not shy in the least she went over and sat across him and took a swig of her own drink. "Blah! The stuff tastes awful! Here you have it."

Visceras in his drunken stupor took the glass meekly not thinking to look at who his benefactor had been till he had drained it. It was not till he had set the empty glass down that he had thought to squint at the girl across from him.

Her father had said Visceras was a man who could live anywhere and belonged nowhere, the odd one out. The man looked it too; unlike the deep deathly black hair most of their family line had shared Visceras was blonde.

It took the man a moment to recognize her, "Echo? Is… it is you!"

Her uncle smiled showing fangs, he was a vampire, partly anyway.

Echo smiled, "Hello Uncle Vic."

Visceras poured himself another glass of brandy. "How are you my dear? I haven't seen you since you were a little brat. When was that? Just after the war I think no?"

Small talk was good, "It was a long time ago, I barely remember."

That was a lie, Echo remembered her uncle quite clearly, an honest enough person with the flaws of a drunkard and a womanizer. She thought she might have caught him in his room with a whore when she was just seven. And Visceras, like her father, was completely identical to the way she remembered him being when she was a child. The only difference was that he had grown a small blonde mustache.

"You know I haven't spoken with your father in ages! Tell me is the lad here with you? And what of your mother? Such a fine women that girl, hell if I know why she ever took up with your bastard of a father."

"They aren't here."

Visceras spluttered, "You came alone? Look at you; you still look the part of a little girl. You shouldn't be out and about on your own."

Echo's smile was quick to reverse, "Like hell I do! I'm seventeen years old!"

Visceras blinked, "Are you? Has it really been that long?" He eyed her again, "You don't look it girlie."

That was the worst part, Echo knew she didn't.

Echo sighed in an exaggerated manner, "Go look into a mirror. You don't look your age either."

"I Don't? I thought I was just starting to feel my age." Visceras smiled lightly.

"That's just the drunken haze you cloud yourself up in," Echo said snidely. She really did hate it when she was told she looked like a little girl and it seemed to happen quite often.

"No need to be upset, you've grown to be a cute little thing with soft face is all. And have a heart and respect your elders will you? These drinks are good for the soul."

"Haven't you heard? We're all soulless monsters damned to hell from birth."

Visceras looked surprised, "Really? By god I must have wasted days trying to pray throughout my life."

Echo was disbelieving, "You? Pray?"

"Oh sure, for a drink and a nice lady to warm my bed," he said with a sly wink.

"Pig!"

He smiled smugley, "What? I always found god most complaint with my prayers."

"Not interested in hearing the details dear uncle."

In conclusion to that followed a long silence. Visceras pouring himself his drinks and Echo sitting cross legged and moodily in her chair.

Finally Vic asked, "So… Why did you come by?"

Echo sank deeper into her chair, "It's complicated."

Visceras set his glass down, "Oh? How so?"

Echo bit her lip, "I'm in a bit of trouble Uncle Vic."

Visceras smiled, "You sound so serious; it can't be that bad. What did you do? Did you run away from home?"

Echo shook her head.

"Are you lost? In need of money? I'll have you know I've got none to give nor would I if I had."

Echo shook her head again.

"Well out with it girlie! What's this trouble?"

Echo swallowed, "I'm being chased. I've hidden in all sorts of places and they always manage to find me. I'm just not sure where to go next now."

Visceras's red eyes narrowed, "Who is chasing you?"

"I'm... I'm not sure."

Visceras asked in a darker tone, "Where is your father?"

Echo wringed her hands as if she were outside in the cold again. "He's dead."

Visceras blinked. "He is…" Not finishing the sentence the man drained his glass again and immediately started pouring himself another one, "When?" His voice was hard and flat now; like her father's had always been with the darkness accenting the words. It was oddly comforting.

"Last summer. When we were living in Rome he came back home one night and told us we had to leave. Mother didn't seem to mind or she already knew and didn't tell me a thing. The only thing father ever said was that it would be safer. He moved us to Danzig and then Asturias in Spain…. "

Visceras ruffled his mustached, "and?"

Echo kept her breathing even, "They found us there and they killed mother. When the fighting started father told me to run and I did. I shouldn't have but I did."

Visceras nodded, "You were born without any vampiric abilities weren't you? You did well to listen to your father Echo." Visceras watched her face, pained and saddened yet tearless. He couldn't help but smile a little. Personally he might have expected her to be a little unsteady and grivous when recoutning her own parents death. Instead she seemed deathly resolute and focused.

_Ah Rafael I remember how proud you were when she was born. You did well, she has no vampiric strengths but she has her own strength doesn't she? Such is always the nature of things._

Echo grinned sadly showing small undersized fangs; her eyes a velvet red.

Visceras put a hand on her shoulder awkwardly trying to be comforting, "And that's how you got away then?"

Echo eyes shined, "I didn't uncle. They caught me and cut my head off that same day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So you might be lost, very happy, interested, or disgusted. All the original Hellsing characters WILL be main characters and make an appearance very soon. Also there will probably be multiple points of view. There will also be A LOT of other OCs. Why? Cause I like OCs, it makes the story my own. So review, the more reviews the more I write, if there are no reviews I assume the story or my writing sucks and I write something else in an effort to IMPROVE. Why? Because that is my reason for writing, so I can get better and better. Otherwise it's no fun.


	2. chapter 1

Ok so no doubt the usual mistakes and typos are all over the place. I really do try to weed them out but I suck at editing. Also incase you get confused here is a quick geography lesson.

Asturias: A northern region of Spain encompassing the coast and the mountains. Very pretty place.

Frankfurt: A city in central Germany with typically cloudy weather.

Lille: A city in France near the Belgium border situated on the Deûle River.

St. Petersburg: A Russian city on the Baltic coast. Formally known as Leningrad.

REVIEW PLEASE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They're on the train! They're on that train!"

"Sssh! You have to wait."

"No! I wanna get them now! I wanna kill'em, not wait."

"Adelaide stop misbehaving; you're being a spoiled brat."

"But I wanna kill her again! I already killed and she died and now I wanna do it again! It's not fair that she is still alive."

"Quiet now. You'll get another chance at her again; just make sure she really dies this time."

"She did die! I saw her fucking head fly off Grandfather!"

"I believe you little one; I've seen how thorough you are in your work. It's just that you must go alone this time and I have to trust you not to misbehave yourself. Don't let anyone see you kill her. Understood?"

"Yes grandfather."

"Good girl."

A giggle sounded in the dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light mumbles and harsh breathes escaped her lips as she slept. Repeating words she had never heard and those she had not uttered since she was a child. Her mind never slept; it was only on a journey into the limitless eternal and instant expanse of the dream.

In the depths of her mind she found herself standing before a man. She recognized him as her father's killer; tall with waving dark hair and a refined face. But what she remembered best were his eyes. Endlessly white, like a blank sheet of paper with a small dot drawn on. From them came no expression; no anger, no kindness, no evil, nor any good. It felt as if their absence of heart created a vacuum intending to suck out all of her own emotions. Strangely the result was distantly calming and numb feeling.

When he spoke he kneeled down to bring himself to her height and smiled lightly; the eyes reflecting nothingness. His voice was soft and smooth yet firm. The words sliding around her as if to embrace, "You can't run forever you know. You're meant to stand on our side just like the rest of your family."

Echo stood silently looking into his unchanging eyes.

"I have a deep sense of family; wouldn't you like to be my daughter?"

Echo tried to sound as dark as she possibly, "Go away."

The man was still kneeling before her neither blinking nor seeming to have heard her, "Are you upset over your father's death? He refused to be my son so I did what I must; it pains me to see that he could not think of his own daughter's happiness. But I am willing to replace the father I took."

As he spoke the man leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her in a fatherly embrace holding her tightly but not threateningly. Physically the hug was perfect; but it was cold. There was no emotion or feeling behind it, no warmth.

When Echo stepped back timidly he did not try and hold her as she slid away from him and out of his arms, "You can't replace him; you would never be able to. But what you can do it pay for his death; I'll exact that price from you one day."

The white eyed man stood up and nodded accepting her answer without protest. "I'm sad that you have rejected me and my love; I am even sadder to say that you must die."

Echo smiled, "You can't hurt me here. I know how to defend my mind."

The man nodded again, "I cannot penetrate your mind, but I was never planning to. I have already sent my granddaughter to visit you. Think of her as like a sister and please treat her well."

With that the man's image faded from her mind leaving Echo alone in her own darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Visceras sat in the seat across from Echo's sleeping form sober now for 24 hours. The same night she had arrived to his abode in Frankfurt they had gotten on a train heading west. Where exactly was not important. She had demanded that if he was going to help her they had to leave that same night or risk being caught.

And though Visceras had spent the last twenty years living his quiet methodic life in Frankfurt he did not find himself particularly upset to see it go. In fact he might have been somewhat relieved to see that there was purpose for him again. He had spent far too long in the darkness as of late.

He looked over his sleeping niece. Well not quite niece, she was a relative but a distant one. He might have been something like a great great great uncle to her. Her father the great great grandson of his deceased sister.

"God how I wish I had a nice smooth bottle to keep me company right about now."

A bottle would help him think, and a he needed to do a great deal of that. Visceras was not a full fledged vampire but he was still powerful; their entire family shared a powerful lineage. Rafael, Echo's father, had been noted to have been an especially gifted with vampiric strength. An oddity that such a gifted would have a daughter with no vampiric abilities at all. But yet Rafael, his friend and distant nephew, had fallen. If nothing else it meant that the enemy was dangerous.

And what of Echo's words? 'They cut my head off.'

She hadn't really been able to make it any clearer than that. Her captors had decapitated her thinking her dead then left. Echo then simply described waking up on the street where she had been killed, head intact, yet with a clear memory of her own death and her blood on the floor.

Visceras looked at his niece again. He wasn't sure what to make of her words; there was no surviving decapitation even for a vampire. Not that he knew of anyway. But maybe she was just traumatized? Anyway it wasn't important.

Echo stirred slowly on her seat rubbing her face and as she woke.

"Good morning," she said with a thick tongue.

Visceras looked out the window, "Morning? You slept all day; it's dark again girlie. You sure you're not like me and inherited a nocturnal tendency?"

Echo looked outside and nodded heavily, "Sorry uncle, I must have been tired. It's been awhile since I felt safe. I think they might have found me today if I was still in Frankfurt."

Visceras took a chance to ask, "Your father never told you anything about these people?"

Echo shook her head. "No, that was stupid of him wasn't it?" she said moodily.

Visceras nodded, it wasn't particularly unusual for a half vampire or someone of vampiric descent to be targeted for assassination. Half breeds like them had enemies on both sides. Some humans were unable accept anything with any vampiric ties and wanted it destroyed while vampire's sometimes saw them as trash that needed to be disposed of.

Perhaps it was then fitting that their family specialized in both hunting human and vampire. There are criminals among both that half breeds are best equipped to deal with.

Visceras asked pensively, "Echo what did your father teach you about our family?"

Echo smiled, "We're the scariest monsters around. We have nothing to fear."

Visceras smiled, "Spoken like your father! And what of our history?"

"We were born from the union of light and darkness; I am neither vampire nor human." Echo recited.

"Yes Echo, good." Visceras patted her. "And what do we do Echo? What has our family strived for?"

"Justice and balance for vampire and human."

So apparently Rafael had taught her a good deal about the family, which was odd since it was tradition to keep those without and vampiric abilities in the dark about such things.

"Uncle?" Echo asked.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"

Visceras leaned back in his chair comfortably, "West. This train will take us to Lille and from there I think I'd like to visit Belgium. Anyway most important is losing our pursuers and then perhaps we should contact someone for help. Now let me think… I believe Alister is somewhere in Belgium with your cousin Marie, do you remember them?"

Echo snorted, "Marie was a snob even when we were kids. I don't want to go to her for help. Besides going west is a bad idea."

"Why is that?"

"They always found me quickest in France; when I went east it took them longer."

"How far have you gone?"

"I went as far a St. Petersburg then turned around to pay you a visit."

"Well you obviously haven't been caught. How did you know when they were near?"

"Oh of course, I should have told you," Echo reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace with a small golden ball hanging at the end about the size of ping-pong ball. "Eye tells me."

Visceras scratched his head, "Eye?"

At the mention of its name a slit appeared on the seamless golden ball that widened. From within a single brilliantly blue eye stared out at him.

The effect of its gaze was instant, blood rushed into his head and Visceras felt the pressure build around his eyes in a dark terror. Even worse was that Visceras could feel a inexplicably malignant presence brush against his conciousnece as it tried to take hold of him.

As Visceras doubled over holding his head Echo snatched Eye into her hands bringing it to her face. "No Eye! Uncle is a friend, you don't need to make him pop."

The effect of its gaze dissipated when the eye's line of sight was broken. "Pop?!" croaked Visceras. "Gods girl that's a demon eye!"

Echo put Eye back inside her shirt laughing, "Father gave him to me for protection. He can get a bit aggressive and he doesn't seem to like you; strange though because I think you two share some similarities."

"What can I possible have in common with that thing!"

Echo frowned, "Well your both perverted. I have to keep Eye in between layers of shirts otherwise…"

Visceras was disbelieving, "Your father gave that thing to you? The man was always insane; it can kill you. Or worse it can take your body for its own."

Echo laughed a little louder.

Visceras shook his head, "Girlie you laugh the same way your father does and it's not compliment."

Echo stopped laughing but a smile lingered, "I think father died laughing uncle."

Visceras took a moment to think, "That rather does sound like him."

Now the smile fell from Echo's face, "Well I didn't laugh when I died."

Visceras felt a small pang of guilt for being insensitive. Strangely though he did not feel particularly sad about Rafael's death; it was not that he had not loved the boy but Echo was so much like her father it didn't quite feel like he was gone.

Visceras looked out the window again and saw their destination, "Those lights must be Lille, we're just about there."

If Visceras had been human he might not have noticed, but his vampire senses immediately took note of Echo's paling skin, increased heart rate, and tightening jaw, "Hey now what's the matter?"

Echo gripped her shirt, "Eye can see them. They are already waiting for us in Lille."

In her mind she could hear Eye mocking, _Hah! Your screwed this time brat. Give me a peek inside that shirt of yours and maybe I can help you make it out alive._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so the story is progressing! You probably have a slightly better idea of what is going on; not really though. Review! If you review I write; if I wanted to write for myself I would write something different. What makes this fun to write is that other people read it! Review! I wonder if asking people to review means they are less likely to. Anyway maybe reviews aren't worth anything; I have clicked on some stories with a lot of reviews and they were BAD! Maybe the story was interesting but the writing was sickening. And I don't even have high standards…. I just wanted to say that.


End file.
